


Sacrifice

by NamelesslyNightlock, Rabentochter



Series: This Was A Bad Idea (but we know what we're doing) [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Dark, Declarations Of Love, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gags, Happy Ending, Human Sacrifice, Human/Vampire Relationship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romantic Fluff, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Relationship, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Vampire Bites, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Tony volunteered to sacrifice himself to the vampire who had kept the townsfolk living in terror for generations, he expected something… else.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: This Was A Bad Idea (but we know what we're doing) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388356
Comments: 35
Kudos: 407





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalamanderInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAL!!! 🎈🎉

Tony knew that any attempt at movement would be futile.

He could feel the bonds digging into his wrists and ankles, the delicious bite of leather tied just a little too tight. He couldn’t see a thing, the blindfold fitted expertly over his eyes saw to that, and he couldn’t make a noise that came anywhere close to coherency.

He knew he couldn’t move– but he tried anyway, because to do otherwise just felt like giving up.

Like giving _in._

As his spine lifted slightly from the mattress – the only thing he could manage despite all of his efforts – he heard a low chuckle somewhere to his left.

It was a deep kind of sound, and despite its smoothness he found himself tensing. He tensed further still as he felt a shift in the mattress on his left, and then there was a ghost of a breath over the bare skin of his chest, sliding up his throat and then tickling against his cheek.

Tony let out a light huff around the gag that had been stuffed into his mouth, and he told himself that the shiver running down his spine wasn’t one of fear.

The creature chuckled again at Tony’s reaction, no doubt enjoying the gooseflesh Tony could feel rippling across his bare skin. Naked and bound, Tony felt so very vulnerable– but there was nothing he could do but lie there and _squirm_ as he felt the creature’s gaze passing over him, that light breath the only indication of where he was as he leaned down for a close examination of Tony’s body.

Tony’s hands were tightened to fists, his nails digging into skin as they pressed hard against the bedding.

He hadn’t thought that it would be this way. When he’d put up his hand, he’d thought—

Well.

He didn’t doubt that it was going to hurt, but this was _not_ what he’d ever imagined.

You see, Tony had managed to get himself into this situation– he was perfectly aware that he had all but asked for it. It had been a full moon, you see, and the creature that lived on the outskirts of the town had needed feeding.

Usually, the townsfolk offer up someone undesirable, someone who they were hardly saddened to lose. Criminals, usually, those who were to be executed regardless– or sometimes, someone with a fatal wound that couldn’t possibly heal. So long as they were healthy, the creature never cared who it was that became their sacrifice to his hunger.

But this time… Tony had volunteered.

There were no prisoners in the village jail, there were no fatal injuries in the infirmary. The townsfolk were about to be faced with an impossible choice—

Because the creature needed a sacrifice. That much was certain.

And to save them from the decision, Tony had thrown up his hand to volunteer.

Oh, there had been some in the village that protested– they had all benefited from his skill with his hands at one point or another. But they all knew the truth of the situation, and not one wanted to take his place.

So Tony stood outside the gates come sundown, he listened to the heavy lock sliding into place behind him—

And he closed his eyes as he felt cold arms wrap around his waist, a graze of teeth upon his throat, and then the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness.

But then, he’d woken up _here._

There was no pain in his neck– he knew that he hadn’t been fed from. And perhaps, that made a little more sense than it _should—_

But at the same time, it had taken Tony a second to fathom exactly what it was that was going on.

Tony’s pretty smart, though, if he’s allowed to say so himself. And it didn’t take him long to work it out.

_Punishment._

“Oh, you do look good like this,” the creature whispered, pulling Tony’s thoughts back into the present. “Utterly delectable. Entirely mine.”

He spoke like his words were a simple statement of fact, like there was nothing else Tony could be. Tony wished he could say something, but his attempt to curl a sound into a word around the gag resulted only in a harsh groan–

And the sound made the creature let out a hum.

“ _Delectable,”_ he echoed– and then, instead of a simple breath, Tony felt cold lips press to his throat.

Tony groaned properly this time, and tried to pull away– but he was held well in place. The creature parted his lips slightly, and a hand curved around Tony’s cheek to burrow into his hair—

And then the vampire started to suck, pulling blood to the surface of Tony’s skin. He sucked long and hard, his fingers tightening in Tony’s hair, a low rumbling moan in his throat as his cold, naked body leaned against Tony’s, first at the side and then shifting to press Tony down into the mattress—

Yet, the vampire’s teeth never pierced Tony’s skin.

It was a torture, the kind that Tony couldn’t possibly find the words to describe, and yet…

It was not something that he was unfamiliar with.

This was not what he had been expecting, but…

Well.

This time, the tremors running through his body were _certainly_ not from fear.

Had he not been wearing the gag, he knew that he would have been gasping– as it were, his chest was heaving under the weight of the vampire’s body, his heart pounding so hard he could hear the blood rushing through his ears.

He could feel the vampire growing hard, and he tried to lift his hips to grind their erections together, to get some much-needed friction, to feel the _release_ —

But it was at that moment that the vampire unlatched from Tony’s neck, shifted so that there was no pressure on Tony’s lower half at _all—_

And Tony whined, the high-pitched sound at least recognisable for what it was.

The vampire chuckled once again– and Tony silently cursed him for continuing to sound so incredibly put-together.

“You truly delivered yourself into my waiting arms, didn’t you?” the vampire said, one hand stroking lazily up and down Tony’s stomach, dipping so achingly _close_ to where Tony wanted him but never going all the way. “You _want_ to be right where you are.”

Tony wished he could see the creature’s face, wished he could get a read on how he was feeling. What he was _thinking_. Because the tone of voice was giving away so very little, and Tony wanted to know how hard he could _push._

But there would be no such advantage, that much was painfully clear.

So he did the only thing he was currently capable of doing– he lifted his chin with some measure of defiance, and he refused to allow himself to give in any further than he had.

The mattress shifted once more, and he felt the touch of lips against his ear– and it was clear from the vampire’s words that his message had been understood.

“ _Good._ This would not be half so fun if you simply submitted.”

That was probably something to worry about—

But all worry mostly flew out the window as that hand _finally_ slid further down, curled around the base of Tony’s hard and leaking cock and then stroked up the shaft. Tony let out a noise that was _slightly_ undignified as the vampire’s thumb swiped through the precum that had beaded at the tip. His head pressed back hard against the pillow, his arms strained against the bonds—

The gag caught every noise he made as that hand expertly played him with movements that were so very well practiced, knowing every place, every _touch_ that made Tony feel like he was about to explode—

But every time he grew close, as his thighs began to shake and the pressure built inside his balls, the creature _pulled away._ He knew exactly the right moment to do so without fail, reading Tony’s breaths, his heartbeat, every inner working of Tony’s body more easily than Tony could read a machine. The vampire’s heightened senses combined with his sheer experience of feeling Tony’s body in these moments was more than adequate for him to bring Tony right, _right_ to the very edge before he pulled his hands away, before he backed off, leaving Tony practically _broken._

“Shh, my love,” the vampire whispered, nuzzling into Tony’s neck as Tony came down from an _almost_ orgasm for what felt about the fifteenth time. “You asked for this. You _wanted_ this. You stepped out of the safety of your walls, out into my waiting arms. You offered yourself to me to do with you as I wished– and I wish for you to feel the greatest kind of pleasure that anyone could feel.”

Well, if that were the vampire’s goal, then he was certainly succeeding– Tony was feeling that particular kind of pleasure that made it difficult to discern the pleasure from the pain. Every time he was touched, it burned– he wanted it to stop, but he _needed_ more, and the thought of ending it now was far worse than considering all of the other things a vampire was perfectly capable of doing to him.

The vampire’s smile was harsh against his skin, as if he believed that he had won—

And then Tony felt those lips close over his cock, and he was lost once again.

It shouldn’t be possible to feel so much, to have so many powerful sensations coursing through him that he could barely even feel the bed, that the only thing that existed in his world were the hands that raked down his skin, the mouth that sucked like it was a sin to do so, the fingers that curled inside him with a delicious stretch that had tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.

And right when – once again, and yet far more powerfully than ever before – Tony felt like he was right on the edge of the plunge, he felt the scrape of razor-sharp teeth along the inside of his thigh, and he felt his cock jerk—

But then the teeth were covered by lips, the hands shifted back to his stomach, his bursting cock went untouched and his hole was left aching and empty.

Tony almost _sobbed,_ the torturous sensation of _almost_ leaving him so very, very desperate—

And then, with hardly any warning, Tony’s blindfold was pulled away, and he blinked up at the vampire’s dangerous expression.

The room was mostly dark, which Tony was glad for, as anything brighter would have likely been painful after so long wearing the blindfold. But he could see his torturer clearly, pale skin made paler by the dark hair, eyes that were _almost_ black boring into him with as much intensity as the sensations that had just been rippling through Tony’s body.

He was as bare as Tony, not a scrap of his usual leather clothing on him– and Tony felt his desire surge impossibly higher when he saw that the creature was just as achingly hard as he was, his cock blushing almost purple under pale skin as it curved up toward his stomach.

“ _Anthony,”_ the vampire crooned, leaning down and holding Tony’s gaze, that cock pressing into Tony’s side, the vampire’s hips shifting slightly as if he couldn’t resist a little friction. “I want to see you. And I want to hear you _scream.”_

Tony’s lips stung against the air as the vampire removed the gag, but his gasp was swallowed against lips. Tony tasted saltiness on the vampire’s tongue, and he knew it was what little of his own release had managed to leak free of his cock. The thought made him moan once more, and he writhed as the vampire once again covered the whole length of his body with his own. It felt possessive, the way that he was pressed down into the mattress– and Tony thrust upward with his hips in response, hardly in control of his own actions at all.

And then, it was the _vampire’s_ turn to moan.

When Tony opened his eyes again, it was to see that dark gaze looking down at him with such desire, such _hunger,_ that it gave Tony a chill—

And this time, when he tilted back his head, it was an invitation.

The vampire’s lips parted as his eyes flicked down, and all Tony needed to do was _swallow—_

And then the vampire was ducking his head, his lips once again tracing the warm, beating lines of Tony’s throat.

“Anthony?” he asked, his voice little more than a growl.

In return Tony’s reply was hardly more than a begging cry– “ _Please.”_

Tony was already so stretched and ready from the earlier abuse that all it took was a single thrust of the vampire’s hips, and Tony moaned at the sharp and sudden feeling of being so incredibly, utterly full.

Not even giving Tony a chance to get used to it, the vampire pulled out and thrust back in, going so very deep and hard and—

As Tony’s lips parted in the scream the vampire had asked to hear, the vampire’s teeth _finally_ sunk into Tony’s neck.

The pain was small compared to the passion that was currently ravaging Tony’s body, but the burn as his blood was drawn out in deep pulls had Tony’s head spinning. He couldn’t have said what was up or down, he couldn’t have given his own name, the only existing truth he was aware of was that the only thing that mattered was —

“ _Loki.”_

Loki released Tony’s neck at the sound of his broken moan, and met Tony’s barely-there gaze with a deadly grin.

“Shh now, Anthony,” he replied, his now inhumanly red eyes gleaming the same colour as the blood staining his lips. “You _asked_ for this. And so you shall receive.”

Tony let out a small cry—

And then Loki picked up his pace, hard and fast to the point that the bed was moving, the pressure of the bonds on Tony’s hands and feet adding to the pleasurable burn.

“Anthony,” Loki hissed, slamming into Tony again and again and _again._ “I said I wanted you to _scream.”_

And that, hissed toward him through bloodied lips, was more than enough to have Tony finally letting go, _finally_ losing everything that he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding on to. Loki continued fucking him as Tony’s cock jerked between them, coating their stomachs, as Tony felt like he was coming apart at the seams—

And then Loki was coming as well, shuddering as he clutched the sheets either side of Tony with a death-grip, burying his face into Tony’s bloodied shoulder before collapsing atop of him.

They lay there for– Tony couldn’t say how long, but it was long enough for the blood along his shoulder to begin to congeal and for the slippery stickiness between them to begin to dry.

Tony felt more than a little light-headed, but it was something he was used to– and he trusted that it wouldn’t be long before Loki regained control of his faculties and went to get Tony something to eat.

But…

Tony frowned, feeling like something was a little off. Loki wasn’t just boneless, or even trembling from the exertion—

He was _shaking_ , his breath coming quick against Tony’s shoulder, his lips not just brushing Tony’s skin but _kissing_ him over and over, as if he were afraid that he wouldn’t be able to again.

“Loki?”

Tony’s voice was a little hoarse, but it did the job– and Loki’s now-crimson eyes lifted up to meet Tony’s. 

“Hey,” Tony continued– and although he already had a pretty good idea as to the answer, he was quite sure that in that moment, the question needed the asking. “What was all that for?”

Loki’s bloodied lips pressed together, as if he were considering his answer before he spoke. “I believe you already know.”

“Perhaps,” Tony replied, shifting his shoulders slightly, starting to become aware of the soreness but not wanting to mention it quite yet. “But I would like to hear you say it. I want you to _explain.”_

Loki’s eyes narrowed slightly. “You volunteered to be the sacrifice,” he said, his voice a little darker than Tony would have expected it to be. “You offered yourself up, even though…” Loki trailed, off, his gaze shifting away.

“I knew perfectly well that you wouldn’t hurt me,” Tony said, when it was long enough as to be clear that Loki wasn’t planning on continuing. “Not any more than I wanted you to, at any rate. I trust you, you know that.”

“That is beyond the point,” Loki hissed. “Do you not realise what you have done? They will all believe you dead, you will not be able to return without arousing suspicion—”

“Is that really what you were mad about?” Tony hardly even realised that he had interrupted, so shocked was he at the revelation. “You’re mad that I can’t _go back?_ Is it that you don’t want me here, or—”

“Of course I want you here,” Loki snapped– and Tony felt a short thrill at that admission, no matter that he had already trusted it to be true. “But Anthony… you will have to give up so much, and this is a choice that you cannot undo.”

Loki was so earnest, and it was touching, to see a creature usually so steeped in darkness show such gentle _care._ Not that Tony was surprised by that– he’d been privy to the vampire’s softer side for _months,_ ever since they’d first run into each other in the forest.

And Tony had always known that he was living on a dangerous edge, having fallen in love with the vampire that had kept the town in terror for _generations._ But—

“I don’t care,” he said. “I want to be with _you.”_

Loki closed his eyes with a shuddered breath that he didn’t really need. Tony wished he could pull Loki closer, but as he tried to move his arms he only tugged at the bonds—

But then Loki reached around him to pull them free, and Tony was able to sit up and bring his hands to cup Loki’s face, enjoying both the sight of the red bands circling his wrists and the sight of Loki’s lips pulling up in soft contentment.

“Every moment of the day, I yearn to be at your side,” Tony continued, his voice soft as he spoke the most honest truth he knew. “Hidden meetings, secret trysts, seeing you only once every few nights– Loki, it’s not _enough._ I want you with every fibre of my being, and I don’t care what I have to sacrifice in order to be with you. _Always.”_

“Always?” Loki whispered. His eyes were almost glowing now, the red in them so terribly bright that it should have been enough to send Tony running for the hills.

But instead, it lit a flame in his veins that spurred him on, that pushed him further into wanting, into _needing_ Loki with every beat of his heart.

And he knew, that to Loki’s question… there was only one answer he could ever give.

“Always, and forever.”

It seemed to be the answer that Loki was looking for—

For Loki pulled Tony into his lap, then, cradling him close, stroking a gentle hand through his hair as he stared into Tony’s brown eyes with the sharp intensity that proved he knew it was his last chance to do so.

Because this time, when Loki ducked his head and sunk his teeth into Tony’s neck, Tony knew that it was the end of his life—

And he leaned into it with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the art for this fic on tumblr [here.](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/614142637330579456/sacrifice-with-quietlyapocalyptic-for)


End file.
